dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Gong Hyo Jin
Profile *'Name:' 공효진 / Gong Hyo Jin (Kong Hyo Jin) *'Nickname:' Olive *'Profession:' Actress and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 172cm *'Weight:' 46kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Younger brother *'Talent agency:' SOOP Management TV Shows *When the Camellia Blooms (KBS2, 2019) *Jealousy Incarnate (SBS, 2016) *Producer (KBS2, 2015) *It's Okay, It's Love (SBS, 2014) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) *Flower Boy Ramyun Shop (tvN, 2011) Cameo ep.9 *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *Thank You (MBC, 2007) *Hello My Teacher (SBS, 2005) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS, 2003) *Snowman (MBC, 2003) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *Wonderful Days (SBS, 2002) *Drama City Love, Without Hope (KBS, 2001) *My Funky Family 가문의 영광 (MBC, 1999) Movies *Single Rider (2017) *Missing (2016) *Boomerang Family (2013) *You Are More Than Beautiful (2012) *Love Fiction (2012) *Rolling Home with a Bull (2010) *Sisters on the Road (2008) *Dajjimawa Lee (2008) *Crush & Blush (2008) *I Like It This Way (2008) *M (2007) *Happiness (2007, cameo) *A Day with My Son (2007, cameo) *The Birth of a Family (2006) *Heaven's Soldiers (2005) *No Manners / Conduct Zero (2002) *Taekwon Girl / Bizarre Love Triangle (2002) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) *Surprise / Surprise Party (2002) *Volcano High (2001) *Guns & Talks (2001) *Last Present (2001, cameo) *Summer Story (2000) *Whispering Corridors 2: Memento Mori (1999) Awards ;2019 33rd KBS Drama Awards *Grand Prize Award (When the Camellia Blooms) *Best Couple Award with Kang Ha Neul (When the Camellia Blooms) ;2017 37th Golden Cinema Film Festival *Best Actress (Missing) ;2016 SBS Drama Awards: *Top Excellence Award for Romantic Comedy Drama (Jealousy Incarnate) ;2015 KBS Drama Awards: *Best Couple Award with Kim Soo Hyun and Cha Tae Hyun (Producer) ;2014 22nd Korea Culture and Entertainment Awards: *Top Excellence Actress (It's Okay, It's Love) ;2014 SBS Drama Awards: *Mini Series Top Excellence Actress (It's Okay, It's Love) *Best Couple Award with Jo In Sung (It's Okay, It's Love) ;2013 6th Style Icon Awards: *Top 10 Style Icons ;2013 34th Blue Dragon Film Awards: *Popular Star Award (Boomerang Family) ;2012 33rd Blue Dragon Film Awards: *Popular Star Award (Love Fiction) ;2012 48th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Best TV Actress (The Greatest Love) ;2011 5th Mnet 20's Choice Awards *Hot Drama Star - Female(The Greatest Love) *Hot Style Icon ;2011 MBC Drama Awards: *Mini Series Top Excellence Award, Actress (The Greatest Love) *Best Couple Award with Cha Seung Won (The Greatest Love) *Popularity Award ;2010 MBC Drama Awards: *Best Couple Award with Lee Sun Gyun (Pasta) *Mini Series Top Excellence Award, Actress (Pasta) ;2010 3rd Style Icon Awards: *Style Leader ;2010 CETV Awards: *Top 10 Asian Stars (Pasta) ;2009 8th New York Asian Film Festival: *Rising Star Asia Award (Crush and Blush) ;2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards: *Best Actress (Crush & Blush) ;2008 9th Women in Film Korea Awards: *Best Actress (Crush & Blush) ;2008 11th Director's Cut Awards: *Best Actress (Crush & Blush) ;2008 Korea 7th Film Awards: *Best Actress (Crush & Blush) ;2008 9th Korea Visual Arts Festival: *Best Actress (Crush & Blush) ;2007 MBC Drama Awards: *Mini Series Top Excellence Acting Award (Thank You) ;2007 6th Korean Film Awards: *Best Supporting Actress (Happiness) ;2006 Thessaloniki International Film Festival (Greece): *Best Actress Award (Family Ties) Trivia *'Education:' Jungheung High School, Sejong University (Fine Arts) *'Hobbies:' Computers, swimming, and tennis *'Religion:' Roman Catholic (baptismal name: Justina) External Links *Official agency site *Profile (Daum) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress